More than a Memory
by Chunk127
Summary: Clark makes a wish at Lex and Lana' wedding.


Smallville is owned by the WB

Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon

I wish I owned them. (Looks around nothing changed.) Damn

Smallville: Promise

Buffy: Right before seeing Red

* * *

Clark was at the bar of the reception having a drink to himself. Lana married Lex. He tried to talk to her today but all he was told was she made her choice. She didn't let him say anything. Clark sighed into his drink maybe he should have told her but not much he can do now. He sees a petite blond walk up to him and sits down next to him.

The blond looked at him she really didn't want to be here. "You look as happy to be here as I do."

Clark just stared into his bottle. "What gave it away?"

"Your anger and your solemn mood it's quite depressing."

Clark is taken back by the girl's bluntness but smiles. "Sorry about that just really don't want to be watching them right now."

The blond looks at the bald groom she was actually called to deal with him quite a few times. First time was to a little girl she wished his hair would blow up thank you meteor shower. Another time someone wished he would choke on the diamond earrings he got her sadly his dad was in the room so baldie just had earrings for the next girl. And the most twisted wish came from a girl whose marriage was destroyed because of him. She wished any wife he marries will eventually try to kill him one day.

She's not naïve though she knows all men are pigs. Hell she even had to come to get vengeance on this guy before but that's for another story.

Clark turned to the girl. "So what's your name?"

"Anya…Lame ass made up name." She was tired of a fake name she thought she would have the real name of Anya Harris but Xander fled like a little girl.

Clark just smiled but quickly dropped it he refuses to admit he was having fun here. "Well nice to meet you Anya Lame ass made up name. So what brings you to the black wedding?"

Anya was in thought. She was here for him but he can't know that. She'll tell as much of the truth as she could. "I made a bet with a friend Hallie. I lost so here I am."

Clark wasn't sure what to make of that. She was a curious one he'll give her that. He also noticed that his eyes wondered around checking the girl out but he won't admit that so he turned his eyes to the floor seeing Lana and Lex dance.

Anya saw Clark's eyes wonder and smile it's nice to know there is someone who wants her in an orgasm way. She sees him staring at the floor again specifically Lex and Lana. "So were you and the groom friends."

Clark nodded. "For the longest time I thought of him like a brother. Now sometimes I wish I never saved him on that bridge."

Anya's face took on a demonic visage she can finally get back to righting wronged women like she is supposed to. "Done"

* * *

Clark woke up on a cold hard floor. Clark got to his feet wondering what happened one minute he was talking to cute Anya and the next he's here. He looked around and saw he was in a crystal cage from the looks of it. Well this should be easy enough just walk over and bend the bars. Clark walks to the bars but they start to glow green. Clark is startled but pushes forward trying to bend the bars until they glow so bright they light up the room and Clark falls down.

"Please don't do that again Mr. Kent I'd hate to have to flash fry you." A voice says over the PA Clark sees on the wall.

The doors open and Clark sees Lionel Luthor walking in well at least he won't be here for long. "Lionel what's going on?"

Lionel just looked up at him. "You tell me Clark you've been docile for 3 years what's changed now."

Clark just stared at him in confusion. "3 years…how long have I been down here?"

Lionel just smiled. "Over 5 years ever since my people found you crucified in that field. It was the perfect opportunity for me to collect the Traveler."

Clark was just confused. "That doesn't make any sense Lex cut me down that night."

Lionel reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. Clark's bars glowed green as he fell to the floor in agony. "My son died the day before I don't recommend lying Clark despite your talents it was never one of your strengths." Lionel turned off the power and left.

* * *

Anya looked around and saw she was in a whole new world. She hates when her powers do this. Last time she got sent to another world Giles took her powers. But hey who knows in this world maybe Xander is miserable. Oh who's she kidding? Knowing her luck he's in a polygamous relationship with all 12 Ms. Months of the year. She decides she's curious so she calls Xander but gets number is not in service. She calls Buffy, and Willow for the same result. She makes a call to the last person Giles.

"Hello"

Anya sighs in relief that someone picked up. "Hey Giles its Anya. Do you remember me?"

"Yes, I believe you and Xander dated for a few months."

Anya nodded. "That would be me. I'm trying to reach Xander do you have his phone number."

Anya panicked she could almost hear Giles cleaning his glasses over the phone and that's never a good thing. "Giles?"

"I think you should meet me at Sunnydale hospital."

"How long till you get there?" Anya asked.

"I'm already here."

Anya didn't waste any time and teleported right to Giles. Giles jumped back a bit. Anya was just confused. "You said meet you at the hospital right?"

Giles nodded and just points to two people. Anya turns around and sees Buffy and Xander asleep in bed. More than asleep they're on pretty much assisted living. Anya had her hand over her mouth. She wanted vengeance on Xander but this is too much. She just kisses him on top of the head she just wanted to hurt him a little. "What happened to them?"

"The initiative happened in a sense." Giles answered. "Maggie Walsh had the full backing of Lionel Luthor we underestimated her and she had Buffy, Willow, and Xander kidnapped."

"Adam killed Walsh." Anya pointed out that's what Xander had told her anyway.

"Adam was never created Lionel felt it was too unstable." Giles replied. "Maggie wanted to know how a slayer worked. She kidnapped Xander but he refused to break. So Maggie started pumping him with drugs to get him to talk. She pumped so much into him that it pretty much melted his brain."

"Buffy would have gone after him." Anya replied.

Giles frowned remembering that day. "She did with Willow, Riley, and Spike."

Anya sighed. "Getting the feeling I'm not going to like how the story ends like all those cartoons with the hunter with the speech impediment."

Giles could simply nod thinking back to what Willow told him. "Riley betrayed them he killed Spike and they put Buffy through the same experimentation as Xander. Willow is in an asylum for the insane but at least she has brain activity."

Anya really hates this place especially one Clark Kent right now. "Well who stopped Glory if there's no damn slayer?"

Giles was taken back but answered. "Faith defeated Glory, Angel smothered Ben but Faith sacrificed herself to save her sister Hope. Who is currently the active slayer in Cleveland with Wesley as her watcher."

Anya was taken back. "This world sucks."

Giles just laughed. "I believe that would be an understatement my dear."

* * *

Anya just disappeared in a teleportation. How did one wish halfway across the country screw up her friends lives this bad? She knows whose fault this is as she teleports to him. It's that guy she doesn't know how she knows but this was all his fault he knew this would happen. Clark Kent she'll find him and she'll make him pay.

Clark was just dragged back into his cage. That hurt like hell. He got taken into a lab and had gotten cut into with a kryptonite saw to get to his bone marrow. That wasn't even the worse part. Clark ran through every save in his head which means all his friends are dead. Lois, Chloe, Lana, Pete that hurts more than any saw could. Clark was dumped in his cell as Anya teleported in.

"You, what did you do?"

Clark recognized the voice it's Anya. "What did I do? What did you do?" Clark just looked at her. "I was only talking next thing I know I'm trapped in this cage."

Anya glared this was his fault somehow she knows it. "You wanted this to happen make me suffer for tempting you with the-."

Anya fell down to the floor twitching from an Initiative tazer blast. Clark's cage lit up and he backed up in pain from kryptonite. Scientists showed up and took Anya and put her on a gurney and quickly carted her out.

* * *

Anya's eyes stuttered open her head hurts. She looks up and sees an elderly man with grayish long hair and beard looking at her. She tries to get up but she's strapped down to a table.

"What do you want from me?" Anya asked.

Lionel just looked at her while holding her necklace. Anya sees her power center if she smashes it no harm, no foul. I mean sure she's human again but the world will once again be a much better place.

"What is this?" Lionel asked.

"Family Heirloom give it back." Anya ordered.

Lionel just wrapped it up and put it in his pocket. "I don't think I'll be doing that we can't very well risk having you escape. Most family heirlooms don't glow. By the way since you two get along so well now seems like the perfect time to tell you that Clark Kent will be your new cellmate. Enjoy this place my dear you're not leaving."

* * *

An hour later Anya was dragged back to Clark's cell and dumped in the cage with him. No necklace means no teleporting which means no escaping. Anya just glared at Clark and Clark was quick to return it. They spent days caught in a perpetual stare when they weren't shouting who's fault this is. The only time they got a reprieve was when they were experimented on. This went on for a week before Anya has had enough.

"OK this is ridiculous I hate you for dooming the world."

"You doomed the world I never asked for a wish." Clark reminded her.

"The point is…we are both stuck here so we might as well make the best of it while they harvest our internal organs."

Clark just looked at her this woman was undoubtedly one of a kind. He thought back and he might as well. Lionel already knows and these guards do too. He can't count how many times he had heard move it you filthy kryptonian. Clark just laid down on the opposite side of her and they each started sharing their stories. But they agreed nothing about their powers last thing they need is to run their mouths and get the other vivisected.

"So Aud huh."

"You betcha Kal El. I like the name by the way." Anya said in sarcasm.

* * *

As days went on they opened up about other things like first crushes.

Anya just stared at him. "That was a lot of things but I'm going with obsession."

Clark glared at Anya. "I was not obsessed with her."

Anya just shakes her head. "You were so obsessed with her it was scary. Honestly I never saw the point."

Clark just stared at her. "I was not obsessed and how would you know anyway."

Anya looked at him "When you spy on a girl through a telescope its obsession and I got the whole Clark and Lana story because."

She whispered in Clark's ears as his face lit up. "That was you that really hurt."

Anya just stared at him. "Oh please you got a moment of pain where I got weeks stuck with the most irritating person I have ever met."

"Was I really that blind to who Lana really was?" Clark asked.

Anya shrugged. "We all turn a blind eye to the first one. I can't tell you how much I looked past for Olaf before I trolled him."

* * *

The days turned to weeks and they found the hour a day they were experimented on barely bothered them. They also found themselves opening up more and more. Anya opened up about the worst day of her life.

Clark was left flabbergasted. "Wait he left you at the alter?" Clark couldn't believe it what guy in their right mind would leave Anya at the alter.

Anya nodded. "He said a demon showed him stuff like beating me and it was just too much and that we shouldn't get married then he ran away in the pouring rain just to avoid me. I came back to Sunnydale and screwed up and slept with someone he absolutely hated."

Clark can't see it in his head. "Well not to go playground on your ex but he screwed up first in a much worse way. You were the patron saint of scorned women how much crap did he think you were going to take?"

Anya just smiled she liked Clark. He listens to her vent about her life going bad and doesn't cut in by offering demons as the only solution like Hallie does. "So tell me who were you happier with Lana, or Alicia."

Clark was in thought he honestly didn't know. He's startled at this he always pictured it being Lana at the end of the rainbow. That day was just a blur and he had no intention of marrying Lana even if he told her today. Clark thinks on it some more before giving Anya the only answer he can. "I don't know."

Anya just grabbed Clark by the hand trying to give any support she could.

* * *

Lionel watched the scene with keen interest on his monitor in his office. They might not have been able to see it but he did. He saw the sparks between them while they were arguing. He groans when he hears the door open and sees Dominic Santorum. A good company yes man but no initiative or imagination like Lex had.

"Mr. Luthor is it wise to keep the two of them in the same room." Dominic asked.

Lionel rolled his eyes definitely no imagination. "What do you mean?"

"The two in a cell they might make a break especially since we don't know what the girl is capable of." Dominic answered.

Lionel just sighed Lex was right he has too many blindly loyal idiots. "If she could escape she would have already they're confined where they are."

Dominic doesn't see the point. "So why are they in the same cell? Every other level 3 facility is one person one cage."

Lionel rolls his eyes he's not explaining the birds and the bees to his assistant. "Every dynasty needs an heir Dominic. I had planned to adopt Clark when he moved here but fate had other plans. If Clark will not be my heir than I'll settle for his child."

* * *

Another couple months went by and Clark and Anya have just pretty much shot the breeze the whole time. Experimenting on Clark has slowed to a crawl and Anya's experimentation on her has been reduced to giving her injections everyday.

Anya listened to the story Clark told and was almost in tears. Death is without a doubt the stupidest thing mortals have to deal with. But this was just stupid on a whole different level. "So your parents would have had a kid of their own right now until you blew up the spaceship."

Clark juts nodded weakly. "I was so desperate to be rid of Jor El I didn't care what happened to anyone else. The ship blew up and my mom miscarried from getting caught in the explosion."

Anya shakes her head no. "From what you said Jor El is a drama queen. And your rocket scientist of a father should have known to word the message better and give the damn voice some humility."

Anya cups his face hearing a lot of the good he's done over the years that she had accidentally wiped out she knows the truth. "Clark you are the rarest person out there. You're kind, sweet, good hearted. You're a good man don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Clark just smiled as he sat back. "Well, at least someone thinks so."

"I don't think I know it." Anya said in her usual blunt fashion.

Anya cupped his face in her hands. This months has certainly been interesting to say the least. Anya grabbed Clark and started kissing him as the two slumped down. Clark sat back and Anya straddled him.

Clark really doesn't know if they should be doing this. "Anya what are you doing?"

Anya is nervous she might have to explain this. "Well I'm a girl and you're a boy and we have these interlocking bodies. I think it's a waste to have them and not interlock after how long we've been trapped in here."

Clark just stared at her. "I don't think this is a good idea Ahn." One second of lost control and he can hurt her.

Anya just looked at him. "You're worried about hurting me. Then just kiss me and we'll take it form there very slowly."

Clark just nodded as the two started kissing. Clark is lost in the kiss until he hears the all too familiar sound of an arrow hitting his cell. Clark wraps Anya in his arms and rolls to the other side as an explosion blew the door up.

Anya broke the kiss and was holding her ears. "What the hell was that?"

Clark got up and picked up the arrow and let out a smile. "A friend"

Clark looks up and sees 4 people dropping in one he can easily identify as Oliver, the other one is a brunette coming down on the same arrow line. He sees a brooding man drop down no rope needed and takes out the guards. Along with a dark skinned man that is using a piece of car for an axe.

Oliver got Clark to his feet. "Come on tough guy we gotta go."

Clark just nods and moves at superspeed and knocks out his cage handler and all the other guards.

The brunette goes into the cage and helps Anya up. Anya is taken back by the familiar face. "Dawn?"

"I don't know any Dawn." The brunette answered. "Let's save this for when we're home free."

Anya just nods as everyone leaves the base on grapple hooks up as Lionel enters the room watching Clark leave as he just jumps up.

* * *

Oliver led everyone to an old abandoned clock tower in Metropolis. Clark sat down and enjoyed the smell of freedom though he looks at the Daily Planet and sees it's now Luthor Media. "Oliver just how much of a hold on the world does Lionel have?"

Oliver takes his hood off. "How did you know it was me?"

Clark just smiled it would take too long to explain it. "Just trust me I'm a friend or Lionel wouldn't have had me locked up."

Oliver just looked at Clark. "I know you're a friend that's why we were sent to get you out. Do you know everyone else here?"

Anya points to the brunette girl. "She's Dawn Summers."

The Brunette rolls here eyes this is the 5th time this has woman has said that. "I am not this Dawn person my name is Hope Lehane and I'm a vampire Slayer."

Oliver introduces the others. "The big forehead guy is named Angel and the angry guy is named Gunn."

Clark sees the doors open. He sees a brown haired man walking with his mom a little too close for Clark's liking with his arm wrapped around her back. He also sees a blond haired woman wearing a blindfold.

Martha breaks off and runs into her son's arms. "Clark oh thank god I thought I'd never see you again."

Clark just holds her. "How did you find me?"

"The powers pouring hot lava into my head told us where you were." The blind girl replied. "So Hope on a scale of 1-10 how hot is he?"

Anya was shocked. "Oh my god Cordelia Chase."

"That's my name don't wear it out."

Anya once considered her…well a client but still to see her like this. "What happened to your eyes?"

"The wrong people found out I was a seer and if you don't mind missy I'd like to leave it at that."

Clark and Anya listened as everyone explained the difference that Clark has made and even importantly Lex has made. Lionel pretty much runs the world. The league never existed. Lionel had Jonathon kidnapped and likely killed to learn more about Clark. His mother has moved on with someone called Wes.

Anya spoke up. "We have to go back."

Clark turned to her. "We just got out Ahn why do we have to go back."

Anya saw she had to explain it and shifted. "I'm a vengeance demon. Lionel has my power center if we smash it the world will become a much better place."

"Now hold up a minute." Gunn insists. "Who says demon lady is telling the truth."

Clark just stood up. "Because I was the one who made the wish. You want to blame someone you blame me."

Martha looked at Wes pleadingly knowing she didn't raise a liar.

Wes just split everyone up. "She's' right we have to go back for her power center if it can fix this world. But we'll go tomorrow night the sun will be up soon."

* * *

Clark rested in bed for tomorrow he hears someone open the door and his head shoots up. To his relief it's just Anya. "Anya what are you doing up here?"

"They bunked us together." Anya said.

Clark just nodded. "Well it won't be like it's the first time." Clark quipped.

Anya just smiled. "Yeah, give us a festive bathroom and it's the cage all over again."

Clark stretched the blanket out and Anya quickly ran into bed. The cell was cold so she often had Clark warm her up ends up aliens give more heat then humans.

Anya looked into Clark's eyes and got out of bed and started she's dieing tomorrow anyway. "Clark I want to make something perfectly clear to you. When I said I wanted our bodies to interlock I didn't mean it to past the time. I said it because I am in love you. Just hearing it and seeing the pain you've faced and you have still remained this incredible person. I am in love with you. The things you've done the people you've saved how much you've changed and will change the world and all while never giving up on anyone. You make me feel like nothing I've ever felt before. I'm in love with you Clark Kent."

Clark got up he wasn't expecting this. "Anya we didn't exactly get off to a good start."

Anya just laughs at the joke.

"Then we got locked in the cage." Clark said. "It was the best thing that ever happened to me in my life."

Anya looked at him shocked. "Clark they spent months dissecting us."

Clark just nodded he couldn't exactly argue that. "There was that but then I met the real you. You are a strong wonderful person. You're very blunt but when it's something important to you. Something that really matters you go all in 100% I'm in love with you."

Anya smiled and pulled Clark into one of the greatest kisses in his life. Clark kept kissing her not backing down an inch as she slid his jacket off. Clark lifted her up and Anya wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. Clark kisses down her jaw line and she sits up and she lifts his shirt off over his head.

Clark slides her dress down her arms. "Are you sure I don't want to hurt you."

Anya just nodded as they continued. "You won't hurt me."

* * *

The group consisting of Clark, Anya, Oliver, Hope, Angel and Gunn made it to back to the level 3 labs. Lionel hasn't left so odds are he knows they're coming.

Gunn just frowns. "Are we really going in there this is a one way trip and everyone here knows it."

Clark just nodded. "This isn't going to be easy but we can save so many lives if we get Anya's amulet."

Hope just shrugs if it means getting Faith back she'll walk through the fires of hell and kick Lucifer in the nuts. "So we find the bad fairy's power center, smash it and the world becomes a better place, sounds good to me."

Clark holds up everyone and the line comes to a complete stop. He used his X-Ray vision and can tell this isn't good.

Oliver looked at him. "You're not getting weak kneed now are you boyscout?"

Clark just shakes his head no. He knows what he has to do. "No…I'm just a bit twitchy with the hundred armed guards and Cyborg leading the charge."

Oliver just looked at him. "Cyborg?"

"Victor Stone he's a good friend of ours in my world. But since I was locked in a cage a good chunk of my life in this world I never saved him which means he's Luthor's mindless machine in this world." Clark explained.

Oliver frowned until he met Angel and the others he didn't have anyone it would have been nice. "How many?"

"There were six of us in total. Boyscout, Green Arrow, Watchtower, Aquaman, Impulse, Cyborg."

Oliver just looked at the building. "Let's go get your world back."

Clark just grabbed onto Anya and Hope and jumped onto the roof. Oliver turned to Angel and Gunn his last two friends. "Let's go give them some cover…gentlemen it's been an honor."

* * *

Gunn, Angel and Oliver ran full head right into the building. They know they can't stop them all but all they have to do is keep Lionel's eyes on them while Hope and the others get the trinket back.

Clark, Anya, and Hope make it to the building's roof and start working their way down. Clark has to give Lionel credit he made sure he was at the safest spot since his place was in the dead center making sure both teams had just as much ground to cover. Clark, Anya, and Hope make it down two floors and see a bunch of men in pods.

Anya walks by and wonders what's going on with these guys. "What's with the studs on ice?"

Hope just kept walking by. "They're bioweapons living zombies given superpowers all under the command of Luthor."

Clark followed the girls and rolled his eyes when the alarms went off and a computerized voice started.

"Dense molecular structure detected releasing pods 1 through 10."

Anya watches as the come out she's a little surprised by three of them being Riley and other commando guys. Each of the soldiers start approaching Clark. "Clark"

Clark just waves her off. "Anya I can handle this go get your power center."

Anya just nodded as she and Hope ran off. Clark just stands there watching the soldiers come his way. Riley just walks towards him before disappearing in a green haze. Clark just groans under his breath and swings behind him as Riley appears and catches his arm.

"Not good"

Riley counters with a punch to the chest and Clark goes flying through the wall. Clark is shaking off the Cartoon birdies and starts hearing Lionel over the PA. "What's the matter son? You didn't think I'd have the power of the gods and let it go to waste did you?"

* * *

Angel was fighting Victor as he was the only one that could take a hit from him. Victor swung with a right hand but Angel ducked under and punched him in the face and cradles his hand. "Bad move"

Angel ducks under the Cyborg's next swing and punches him in the face on the other side and knocks him down. "Oh good you're not completely machine."

* * *

Hope and Anya were on their way down and Hope growled seeing Luthor's personal enforcer on her way down.

Hope glared at the woman with long black hair in red clothes and a black duster. "Andrea"

Andrea just smirked. "Hope, did anyone ever tell you that name really sucks by the way."

Hope just enters a fighting stance. "Bitch I'm going to carve out your eyes and give them to Cordelia."

Andrea just smiled looking at her. "You're welcome to try."

Hope charged in blind anger. Angel took her in while Faith was in jail and after she died. When Lionel found out she was a blob of green energy he sent Andrea after her. The meteor enhanced woman killed Doyle and reported back to Lionel about Cordelia being a seer. Which led to another more heavily assaulted round where Cordy lost her eyes and Groo lost his life.

Anya looks at Hope. "We don't have time for this."

"I know." Hope replied. "Just go I'll catch up."

Anya rolled her eyes and leaves. "What is with everyone doing this I swear there's going to be a giant rabbit and I'll have to fight him alone to buy time for someone."

* * *

Anya makes it down to Lionel's office and sees the door is locked. She growls and shifts to her demon form she might not have her amulet but she still has the boost of strength. She kicks the door open and sees Lionel run her through with a sword. Anya just growls and hits him the face.

"Sword won't cut it against a vengeance demon." Anya hits him again and he falls to the floor.

Clark was thrown into another wall he kind of wishes he could take one of these guys home it would be good training for the zoners. He gets up and spits up blood as Riley and 3 others teleport behind him again and he covers up trying to avoid the beating the best he could. He hasn't been beaten this badly since the three baseball jocks and that's when it hits him they have his strength they have his speed but they don't have his other abilities.

Clark blew as hard as he could and they were all sent flying. "My turn"

Clark switches to his X-ray vision and sees something close to their hearts. Computer chips since that's the only tech they have he's betting that's how Lionel controls them. Clark takes aim with heat vision and burns Riley's chip. Back in control of his own body for the first time in years Riley fights off as many as he can giving Clark time to burn the chips on all the others.

* * *

Hope ducks under a round house kick thrown by Andrea and hits her with a combination of kicks to the face knocking her down. Andrea gets right back up. Andrea takes out a serrated knife and when Hope gets close she stabs her and twists the blade in her side. Hope headbutts her which knocks Andrea back and Hope takes the knife out of her and sticks it in Andrea's stomach before kicking her out the window watching as she falls to the concrete.

Hope starts falling and is caught by Clark. "Hey you made it through you really are as good as she said."

Clark just looks at the wound this is bad. "Hang on you're going to be OK."

Hope tried to laugh but just coughed up blood. "Bitch got a lung I'm already dead, just promise me promise me you'll fix the earth."

Hope dies in Clark's arms and he just vows to himself that he'll fix the world.

* * *

Angel was on the floor getting hit by Victor was like getting hit by an 18 wheeler once was enough and Victor was bound to get lucky. Oliver and Gunn we're getting tired as the guards surrounded them this is it. They smiled seeing Riley and the others coming down throwing the guards around like Frisbees.

* * *

Anya was in Lionel's office looking around for her necklace she couldn't find it. Anya turned to Lionel who just smirked and started talking to her. "I'll tell you what I'll give you the necklace a personal present from me to you."

Lionel throws her the necklace and Anya puts it on his desk and grabs a paperweight to crush it.

"I wouldn't be so quick to smash you power center Anyanka." Lionel cut in revealing he knew exactly who she was.

Anya glared at him. "You're a dirty rotten bastard no one cares what you think or want."

Lionel just chuckled actually it's your life that will turn out worse. "You forget my dear I watched you become quite close to Clark Kent over the last 6 months."

Anya stared at him. "You leave him out of this."

Lionel smiled seeing that they have sealed the deal from Anya's reaction. "I'm just trying to give you a better life. If you smash that amulet everything that happened to you and Clark will be wiped out including the baby you are carrying inside you."

Anya just stared at him. "You're bluffing old man."

"No, it's not a bluff" Lionel replied. "See our experiments on you we injected with you with a compound specifically designed for that purpose all we had to do was wait for the two of you to act on your passion for each other."

Anya just bent down and squeezed Lionel's neck until he passed out he's not worth killing. Anya got up and saw Clark in the doorway. "I-I don't know what to do?"

Clark is cursing himself. If he had gotten here a minute earlier he could have just smashed the damn thing but now this just got a whole lot more complicated. He doesn't believe Lionel. Luthors lie more easily then most people breath. "What we have to do? I want a life with you Anya more then anything but so many people are dead here."

Anya just had tears running down her eyes. "Clark we won't exist to each other anymore. Everything we did or ever will do."

Clark just held her tight never wanting to let go. "Never happened"

"No it did I know it did. I don't want to forget you." Anya said sadly.

Clark now had tears running down his eyes "Neither do I. I love you so much I can't picture my life without you in it anymore."

Anya just nodded her head knowing it's the right thing to do. She hates that herself won't do anything once she gets to Smallville again.

Clark just picks up the necklace he hates being him right now more then anything.

Anya just cries her eyes out in pain from what she's about to lose. "I'll never forget you, never, I'll never forget, I'll never forget."

Clark just closes his eyes trying to remember one last time what she was like what she smelled like and then smashed the amulet.

* * *

Clark looks around the wedding reception and sees Lex and Lana dancing he questions himself about why is he still here. Realizing it's a valid point he finishes his drink gets up and leaves with Lex smiling watching him go defeated. Clark bumped into Anya in her red dress.

"Oh sorry." Clark apologized.

Anya felt her neck and couldn't find her power center she must have destroyed it to undo a wish. She's not surprised being a vengeance demon just didn't feel right this time around anyway. "It's fine."

Clark just left the place and Anya pulled her phone and called a number. "Rupert its Anya I need a favor."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Anya is hard at work at the magic box. With some unexpected help as Spike and Tara helped her clean up. Rupert sent Tara to get Anya and she took Spike with her for company for the long trip to Kansas as he wanted to get away from Buffy. While they were gone all hell broke loose. Warren came to the house with a gun and shot Buffy and nearly shot Willow. Willow used a little bit of magic to remove the bullet which Tara wasn't happy about when she got back but in a way it was the return of the Willow she loved. She didn't use it for personal gain she didn't abuse it she just plucked the bullet out and that was it. Buffy chased Warren down to the magic box after she recovered and one brutal thrashing and testimony from Buffy, Xander, and amusement park guards later Warren was a bruised and bloody boyfriend of a guy named Knuckles.

Tara was staring at Anya. "Are you ever going to be yourself again?"

Anya just stared blankly off into the distance. "What do you mean myself?"

Tara just shrugged innocently. "It's just ever since I went to get you in Kansas you've been weird. You haven't even counted the money."

"I was a vengeance demon again." Anya confessed. "Whatever happened in Smallville I don't remember it."

Tara just frowned and moved upstairs. "But what if you could?"

Anya just watched Tara upstairs. "What are you doing?"

"Conjuring." The witch replied.

"What exactly are you conjuring? Because I don't want anymore exes coming through. One was enough." Anya insisted Olaf was enough.

Tara came down stairs with a mystical shining box in her hand. "Nothing that dangerous this is an Orlon window; it will restore your memories of the wish that took your powers."

Anya just looked at the box. "Do it."

Tara just smashed the window on the floor she has experience with this spell after Dawn told her Willow took her memories she used this to restore them. She sees Anya with a tear in her eye and just wipes it off.

Spike just rolls his eyes. "Son of a bitch." Both girls turn to look at him. "Sorry just some things I'd rather left forgotten with Poof."

Anya just walked to the phone and dialed information. "Kent Farm Smallville Kansas" Anya puts her hand over the speaker piece and turns to Tara. "Make another one please."

Tara just conjures another window as she and Spike wait for Anya on the phone. "Yes this is the magic box in Sunnydale California calling to inform you that your shipment of kryptonite has arrived thank you."

Anya hangs up the phone she gives it 3 minutes tops.

Spike just looks at her. "What the sodding hell is kryptonite?"

Clark moves in a blur and arrives through the door. "How do you know that name?"

Anya just smiled Clark wasn't kidding when he said he was impulsive. "Tara smash it now!"

Tara throws the window to the ground and Clark's eyes blink yellow as the memories rush through his head.

Clark just turns around and sees Anya. "Anya?"

Anya just smiled and walked up to him planting one on him causing Spike to smirk and Tara to blush until they broke apart. "I told you I'd never forget."

* * *

Authors Notes

I was challenged to do a Clark/Anya one shot and I was interested. This was the result.

A New Path Volume 2 will start in two weeks.


End file.
